Council of Headmen
The Council of Headmen is a part of the Directory of the Commons which is the secondary branch of New Lordaeron's government. The Council began as a informal assembly of village elders and town leaders united for the sake of determining whether or not the settlers of New Lordaeron desired to create a nation. It was at the first Council in Year 28 that New Lordaeron was formerly declared to have been formed. Present Day Form The council is the most populist of the assemblies as its members consist of the highest ranking members of each village and town in New Lordaeron. Mayors, Magistrates, Headmen, First Selectmen, or Chief Elders are some of the many titles given to these leaders but in the council chambers they are simply called "Representative." The purpose of the Council emerged from its original intent when Lord Lutheri Forsen assembled it in Year 28. That being that it was used to poll the populace, determine its mood, and make decisions that require the people feel a sense of control over the outcome such as the the decision to create the nation or the first rules regarding taxation. The Assembly of Lords knew the importance that the populace felt this sense of control via their representatives or else civil disorder would become commonplace. The Lords knew they did not command the same sort of respect or authority projected by the Kings and on this arguement the Council was added to the Directory to help give the Assembly and New Lordaeron's government legitimacy. Powers Once the Council had been added to the Directory, it's powers we're extended to allow them to create proposals that would... #Regulate non-judicial affairs between communities #Settle disputes between communities #Resolve civil disorder #Regulate matters of social improvement #Present complaints on behalf of the populace to the Assembly of Lords. Process of Approval Once a proposal was made it by the Council it would have to approved by the Mercantile Commission if it dealt with trade matters, the Deacon's Synod if it dealt with matters of religion or religious organizations, and the Exchange Administration if it dealt with infrastructure. One proposal could have to go to each of the other segments if it touched on each of these matters. Once the Directory approves a proposal it is escalated to the Assembly of Lords and if four Lords at the minimum are willing to sponsor the proposal then it goes into effect. However, if there are less than four then the proposal goes into the revision stage in which the Assembly revises the proposal and presents it back to the Directory for them to approve it once more and escalate to the Assembly again. One proposal can only go through the revision stage twice before it is nullified and the Council must start from scratch. Location and Sessions At this time, the Council has no central established location; however, they prefer to meet at Blackwood Town as it is nearly in the nation's center. They typically gather in the town's main meeting hall or else in one of the churches. By law the Council is required to meet twice each season and each gathering is referred to as a Session. Thusly, references to old gatherings are stated as "the Third Session" and "the Ninth Session" for example. Emergency sessions are called by at least one-sixth of the standing representatives requesting one. Proxies Members of the Council are required to be at one session during a year at the very least. At other times, they are required to send a proxy to sit in session in their place. Typically, proxies will be the secondary leaders of a village or town such as a Deputy Mayor or Magistrate pro tempore. These proxies are called "Representative" when they are standing in for another and they hold the same rights as priviledges as any other council member. President of the Council The position of the moderator is known as "President of the Council." The President is elected from among the representatives at the starting session of each new year. The president is responsible for keeping order and establishing session schedules for the the year. During the actual sessions the President is not to take part in arguements unless he appoints a president pro tempore to stand in for him while he makes his argument and any rebuttals. Category:Lore Category:Government